superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Angry Birds Movie 2 Credits
Full credits for The Angry Birds Movie 2. Logos Opening Sony Pictures Animation presents In association with Rovio Entertainment A John Cohen Production Closing Directed by * Andrew Stanton Co-Directed by * Angus MacLane Produced by * Lindsey Collins, P.G.A. Executive Producer * John Lasseter Associate Producer * Bob Roath Original Story by * Andrew Stanton Screenplay by * Andrew Stanton * Victoria Strouse Music by * Thomas Newman Story Supervisor * Max Brace Film Editor * Axel Geddes Production Designer * Steve Pilcher Supervising Technical Director * John Halstead Production Manager * Becky Neiman Supervising Animators * David DeVan * Michael Stocker Directors of Photography * Camera: Jeremy Lasky * Lighting: Ian Megibben Character Art Director * Jason Deamer Sets Art Director * Don Shank Character Supervisor * Jeremie Talbot Sets Supervisor * Colin Hayes Thompson Effects Supervisor * Chris Chapman Rendering Supervisor * Humera Yasmin Khan Global Technology & Simulation Supervisor * Patrick Coleman New Technology Integration Supervisor * David Ryu Crowds & Additional Animation Supervisor * Paul Mendoza Crowds Technical Supervisor * Paul Kanyuk Directed by Thurop Van Orman Co-Director John Rice Produced by John Cohen, p.g.a. Screenplay by Peter Ackerman Eyal Podell Jonathon E. Stewart Jason Sudeikis Josh Gad Leslie Jones Bill Hader Rachel Bloom Nicki Minaj Awkwafina Sterling K. Brown Eugenio Derbez Tiffany Haddish Danny McBride Peter Dinklage Pete Davidson Zach Woods Maya Rudolph Tony Hale Dove Cameron JoJo Siwa Brooklynn Prince Genesis Tennon Alma Varsano Faith Margaret Kidman-Urban Sunday Rose Kidman-Urban Gaten Matarazzo Lil Rey Howery Nicki Minaj Beck Bennett Anthony Padilla Colleen Ballinger David Dobrik Executive Producers David Maisel Catherine Winder Executive Producer Aron Warner Co-Producer Mary Ellen Bauder Andrews Co-Producer John Clinton Music by Heitor Pereira Editors Kent Beyda, ACE Ally Garrett Production Designer Pete Oswald Visual Effects Supervisor R. Stirling Duguid Character Art Director Francesca Natale Head of Story Sean Charmatz Head of Layout Tom Bruno Jr. Head of Character Animation Peter Nash Supervising Animators Earl Brawley Tim Kallok Rohini Kumar Robert Lehman Daniel Pozo Philip Rudolph John Vassallo Kesley Wagner Production Managers Scott Berri Hannah Checkley Digital Producer Jarrod Nesbit CG Supervisors Thai Bach Patrick Cohen Pablo Helman Joosten Kuypers Sound Designer * Tim Nielsen Casting Associate kate hansen birnbaum Crawl Art Cast Additional Voices Newell Alexander Stephen Apostolina Mitch Carter David Cowgill Jackie Gonneau Richard Horvitz Joanna Leeds David Michie Michelle Ruff Rosemary Alexander Susan Boyajian Brook Chalmers Peter Falls Grey Griffin Rif Hutton Richard McGregor Edie Mirman Michael Sorich Lynnanne Zager Steve Alterman Thomas Bromhead June Christopher Jeff Fischer Bridget Hoffman Joyce Kurtz Scott Menville Juan Pope Kelly Stables Casting by Linda Lamontagne, CSA Story Story APM Kelly Prizeman Story Artists David C. Smith Josh Engel Sahin Ersoz Erica Jones Mark Walton Nate Cash C. Raggio IV Gianna Ligammari Bryan Mann Elizabeth Ito Joe Giampapa Vadim Bazhanov Benton Connor Carolyn Gair Nassos Vakalis Nathan Bulmer Lorraine Howard Art Department Editorial Imagery and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Story Story Manager * Samantha Wilson Story Coordinators * Jessica Walley * Hope Bogle Additional Story Supervision * Erik Benson Story Lead * Yung-Han Chang Story Artists Additional Story Artists Additional Screenplay Material by * Josh Cooley Editorial Editorial Manager * Piper Freeman Additional Editorial Management * Samantha Wilson Editorial & Script Coordinator * Wendy Sekimura Editorial Coordinators * Lauren Halberg * Kirsten Peterson * Mark Milla Second Film Editors * Torbin Xan Bullock * Greg Snyder Additional Editing First Assistant Editor * Noah Newman Additional Editorial * Jamie Datz * Kathy Toon Second Assistant Editors Editorial Assistant * Alia Rezk Script Supervisor * Rachel H. Slansky Script Coordinator * Elyse D. Meier Production Music Editors * Justin Pearson * Andrew Vernon * Barney Jones Senior Recording Engineer * Vince Caro Art Art Manager * Margo Zimmerman Art Coordinators * Austin Goddard * Maura Turner Additional Character Art Direction * Daniela Strijleva Key Designer * William Cone Character Designers Sculptor * Jerome Ranft Set Designers Shading Designers Graphics Designers * Josh Holtsclaw * Catherine M. Kelly Title Design * Laura Meyer Camera & Staging Layout Manager * Anthony Kemp Layout Coordinator * Shelley Smith Layout Leads * David Juan Bianchi * Derek Williams Layout Artists Post-Animation Camera Artist * Sandra Karpman Animation Animation Manager * Michael Capbarat Animation Coordinator * Elizabeth Thorsen Animation Fix Coordinator * Amy Nawrocki Animation Technical Coordinator * Emily Davis Directing Animators * Aaron Hartline * Patty Kihm * Becki Tower Fix Lead * Nathan Wall Animation Sketch Artist * Don Crum Character Development & Animation * Stephen Wong * Cameron Miyasaki * Priscila De B. Vertamatti Animators Crowds & Fix Animation Additional Animation Animation Tools Leads Animation Shot Support Animation Production Assistant * Kimmy Birdsell Global Technology Pre-Production & Global Technology Manager * Erik Langley Global Technology Engineers Dailies & Sweatbox Dailies & Sweatbox Manager * Erik Langley Dailies & Sweatbox Coordinator * Laura Finell Sequence Leads Simulation & Crowds Simulation & Crowds Manager * Kirsten Peterson Simulation & Crowds Coordinator * Jon Bryant Simulation Lead * Lyon Liew Simulation Technical Lead * Audrey Wong Simulation Technical Artists Crowds Technical Artists Modeling Character Setup Layout Rough Layout Artists Scott Armstrong Aldo Cruz Nicholas Smolyn Michael Evans Leita Lewis Brian Walters May Chow Ben Nelson Robby Wong Animation Animators Federico Abib Josh Adler Luiza Alaniz Nir Avital Kiran Jay Babla Ozan Onur Basaldi Simon Zizan Black Patrick Blazin Earl Brawley Bailey Brent Simone Andrew Brundisini Guillaume Belanger Martin Campos Amoros Emma Cartwright Donald KH Chan Eddie Chew Byung Joo Choi Eric Chou Jabari Cofer Juan Couto Jeremy Cummins Joe Darko Tom Davis Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Pedro de la Llave Sérgio Dias Nathan Dillow Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Fernando Franco Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Atsuo Fujiwara Kitty Lai Ching Fung Joe Gearing Bianca Gee Nicholas Georgeou Nicolas Gillet David Gimenez Coronas Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Keenan Goncalves Chelsea Gordon-Ratzlaff Sofia Grigoreva Evelyn Gunawan Meghana Subhash Gupte David Han Laura H. Han Rhys Hanan Derek Henriques David Hernandez Chus Herrero Kevin Christopher Herron Nathan Hibberd Eike Hoppmann Andrew Hudec Jose Mas Huerto Michael Lee Huerto Yuko Ikeda Kevin Jackson Tristan Jeanbourquin Andreea Jebelean Sangyeong Jeong Soh-i Jeong Steven R.V. Johnson Thanawat Khantrum Hyesook Kim Inhwan Kim Gyuhyun Q Kim Michael Kimmel Aleksandar Kolev Kentaro Komiya Nick Kondo Jenny Yan-Yee Kong Matthew Kummer Andre Lacroix Tarun Lak Chaeyeon Lee Hanung Lee Minseok Lee Sejin Lee Sophia Seung Hee Lee Daniel Hernandez Leyva Fraser Littlejohn Jose Luis Llado Porquer Roman Llanos Paulo Lombardi Stein Loetveit Andres Bedate Leandro Martins Evan McGowan Nico Mendes Yoriaki Mochizuki David Morehead Meredith Moulton Patrick A. Mueller Kristin Müller Nicholas Nostbakken Ryan O'Reilly Steve Oh Eddy Okba Alex Olea Sam Ortiz Zac Overcash Fraser Alexander Page Guilherme Paiva Stephanie Parker Daniel Paul Toby Pedersen Andrew Perez Marshall Peterman Sean Ari Peterson Jason Petrocelli Rafael Polanczyk Ali Pournassari Eddie Prickett Chloe Proulx Sinu Raghavan Victor G Reano Mario Richard Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Joakim Riedinger Andres de los Rios Trey Roane Daniel A Rodriguez Agustin Ross Beraldi Guillaume Roux Jacobo Pineiro Rumbo Christopher Sanchez Adam Sarophim Atsushi Sato Nathaniel Saunders Cody Schiebelbein Rik Schutte Martin Sen Renato Sena Renato dos Santos Sena Emma Shih Woo Youp Shim Tatsuyuki Shimada Jia Loon Sim Ryan Sivley Harrison Smith Eulrang Song Hiroya Sonoda Nicholas St. Clair Nick Starcevic Chris Su Mark Tan Bobby Taylor Joseph Taylor Takuro Togo Michael Trikosko Juan Mi Vadell Carolyn Vale Nideep Varghese Gregory Verreault Sam Verschraegen Ryo Wakasugi James R Ward Daniel Waters Darragh White Jeeyun Won Mikey Wong Jimmy Wu Marcelo Gravina Zanin Juan Diego Zapata Pipeline Pipeline Supervisor Dan Ziegler Pipeline TDs Nathaniel Ogbonna Anozie Eric J. Flores Jonghwan Hwang Eric Tsai Rohiyly Sudhakar Dantkale Jiang Han David Kenley Roman Nikolaevich Volodin Mary Elise Elam John R. Hazzard Arjun Prasad Namdeo Alan Zheng Lighting and Compositing Lighting APM Tia Keri Lead Lighting & Compositing Artists Tan Lee Chia Jiwoon Kim Sebastien Tessier Shreyasi Das Matthew George Rampias Jimmy Valladao Technical Lead Stephen Boyd Jones Lighting & Compositing Artists TBA Lighting Coordinators Angela Batten • Holly Fung Effects Animation Effects Animators Charles G. Abou Aad Dipankar Goswamy Kevin Kitchel Diana Li Marshall Petersen Angelo Stanco Alvin Yap German De Benito Panillo Amdrew Hofman Viktor Kojoruza Alex Manita Miguel Angel Oritz Rivera Broan Sundman Eric Ennis Torin Sage Howe Daniel La Chapelle Srdjan Milosevic Janina Rogacki Tong-Vam Ngoc Tran Alex Gabriel Vincent Ren Haur Hsu David Lavoie Stephen Paschke Aldo Scarella Wuyang Wang Character Effects Character Effects Artists Neil Atking Barbera Ellison Jayesh Kapadia Benjamin Lopatin Nachiket Pujari Mrudul Sarang Anukrati Talati Shereya Dinesh Uchil Balaji Reddy B Enrique Campos Encinales Saket Kumar Khare Cruz Contreras Mastache Vikram Puttanna Jagjeet Singh Amy Taylor John Edward Brix Hayden Helin Aaron Fang-Jen Lee Devdatta H. Herurkar Auror Sabrier Jessa Sininger Bruno Tornisielo David DeJuan Katie Xiaoya Jin Janice Lew Shiv Sundar Mohan Prasad Tejas N. Sanghavi Karthik Swaminathan Caspar Trenchard-Turner Matte Painting Look Development Production Custom Animation Production Resource Management Production Services Lead Jonathan Worth Production Services Technicians Matthew Barrett Aaron Kao Dylan James Rimmer Colette Wong Andy Kong Mei Cheung Junho Oh Jordan Whitlock Rui Qi Zhao Post Production For Sony Pictures Imageworks Software Leads Armin Bruderlin Larry Gritz Christopher Kulla Sosh Mirsepassi Marc Andre Davignon Lee Kerley Lucas Miller J. Robert Ray Software Engineers Jesse Andrewartha Sarah Cho Scott Englert Daniela Hasenbring Calvin Lee Marteinn Orn Oskarsson Daniel Paul Sheerin Brian H. Thompson Xinling Chen Mei Chu Nick Fowler Pavel Jurkas Mike Lyons Jordon Phillips Melt Van Der Spuy Diego Tavares Nicholas Von Tagen Jeren Chen Alejandro Conty Daniel Greenstein Laura Kasian Buthaina Mahmoud Aleksei Rusev Clifford Stein Jon Ware Roman Zulak William Ching François Coulon Ole Gulbrandsen Pascal Lecocq Kenneth Nicol Hadar Samadayen Harinder Preet Tehara Jean Ventura Artist Management & Development Greg Berridge Sonia Gilmore Judith Guzman Ramirez Oscar Peralta Alan Chuck Michelle Ledesma Sonya Proehl Sonia Vazquez Rosie Galvin Jody Jessop Samantha Ofole-Prince Steven Taylor Studio Infastructure Weatie Rosenlehner Carly Cook Alyd Llewellyn Nicole Brisson Carloyn Graham Ysolde Malahoff-McLeod Mike Reiner Head of Systems Engineering Stephen Kowalski Systems Administrators Derrick MacPherson Hector Ornelas Michael Trujillo David Miya Scott Parker Stephen Walters Systems Engineers Hannah Armengol Alejandro Galino Robert Humphreys Taryn McDonnell Alexander Prigarin Nick Bali Nicolas Gamba Kevin Kim Terence Mills Arundeep Singh Dan Villarreal Robb Beggs Jason Gray Olin Kimberly Michael Paul Farnoosh Trujillo Nick Wagner Gernado De La Cruz Stewart Hoffman Cal Man Joshua Perez Angel Trujillo Systems Coordinator Linda Cardenas Production Support Rosa Behrens Camp Jeff Houde Kyle Masters-Gutierrez Xavier Angel Velazquez Zachary Connolly Gordon R. Koch Andrea Lackey Pace Chris Wilson Noel Eaton Philup Larson Addison Pauli Leah Wouters For Rovio Entertainment Kati Levoranta René Lindell Jenna Tähtinen Katri Chacona Juha Kallio Terhi Hyvönen Samu Ronkainen Marko Pohjosmäki Bijaya Gurung William Wennergren Anurag Sachdeva Simo Hämäläinen Alexandre Pelletier-Normand Maija Seppälä Vincent Ye Ikkla Heino Paula Ropponen Timo Pesola Jon Howard Anna Anttila Mäns Wide Priscilla Sánchez Best Ville Heijari Heini Kaihu Aino Greis Magdalena Biernat-Heikkinen Teemu Linnermo Selina Koskela Satu Correa Juan Gaona Leon Miika Tams Teemu Tertsunen Amber Chambers-Oritz Minma Raitanen Antti Meriluoto Pekka Korpela Justin McGiffin Reija Forss Tommi Lappalainen Stephen Porter Tapio Tuomola Lauri Lahdensuo Robert Hagelstam Characters Character Manager * Mary Van Escobar Character Coordinator * Dana Frankoff Character Modeling & Articulation Lead * Seth Freeman Character Shading Lead * Jacob Merrell Character Tailoring Lead * Mariana Galindo Character Groom Lead * Alex Marino Character Modeling & Articulation Artists Character Shading & Groom Artists Additional Tailoring Leadership * Fran Kalal Character Tailoring Artists Sets Sets Manager * Anthony Kemp Sets Coordinator * Sophia Borich Sets Modeling Lead * Kristifir Klein Sets Dressing Lead * Frank Tai Sets Shading Lead * Yaa-Lirng Tu Sets Technical & Extension Lead * David Luoh Sets Modeling & Dressing Artists Sets Shading Artists Sets Technical Artist * Marlena Fecho Set Extension Artists * Hosuk Chang * Martin Sebastian Senn Sets Production Assistant * Grace Geller Effects Effects Manager * Eric Rosales Effects Coordinator * Alyssa Mar Effects Lead * Alexis Angelidis Effects Artists Lighting Lighting Manager * Eric Rosales Lighting Coordinators * Amanda Deering Jones * Chris Haynes Lighting Leads * Amy Rae Jones * Jonathan Kiker * Philip Shoebottom Technology Lighting Lead * Tim Babb Technical Lighting Lead * Don Bui Lightspeed Lead * James L. Jackson Lighting Artists Lightspeed Technical Directors Rendering Rendering Manager * Maureen Giblin Rendering Coordinator * Jeanette McKillop Dailies Rendering Liaison * Humera Yasmin Khan Rendering Technical Directors Production Executive Assistant to the Producers * Elissa Knight Executive Assistant to the Director * Marguerite K. Enright Production Office Manager * Erinn Kathryn Burke Feature Relations Manager * Melissa Bernabei-Morrison Production Office Assistants * Vincent Salvano * Logan Hester Additional Production Support Interns Creative Development Post Production Associate Post Production Supervisor * Jeremy Slome Senior Assistant to Post Production * Heather Eisner Post Production Coordinator * Matthew Reid Seife Original Dialogue Mixers Dialogue Recordists * Adrian Maruri * Jeannette Browning Hernandez Additional Production Sound * Rachael Bigelow Studio Mastering Studio Mastering Director * Cynthia Slavens Home Entertainment Supervisor * Eric Pearson Senior Scientist * Dominic Glynn Studio Mastering Manager * Robert Tachoires Administration Manager * Beth Sullivan Studio Mastering Supervisor * Robin Leigh Colorist * Mark Dinicola Color Grading Operator * Susan Brunig Digital Cinema Supervisor * Erik Anderson Home Entertainment Coordinator * Anthony David Duran Studio Mastering Coordinator * Molly Speacht Media Control Center Operators * Glenn Kasprzycki * Cristopher Knight * Richard Pinkham Senior Projectionist * John Hazelton Projectionist * Samantha Benedetti Stereoscopic 3D Stereo Supervisor * Bob Whitehill Stereo Manager * Danielle Cambridge Stereo Technical Lead * Jay-Vincent Jones Stereo Artists * Nancy Anais Dinh * Erin Lehmkühl * Stewart Pomeroy International Production International Production Director * Cynthia Lusk International Technical Lead * Jay Carina International Technical Artist * Patrick James International Editorial * Thomas Gonzales * Sophia Ohara International Associate Supervisor * Emily Goldsborough International & Stereo Coordinator * Kristina Truong Post Production Sound Post Production Sound Services By Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company, Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editors * Coya Elliott * Ren Klyce Re-Recording Mixers * Michael Semanick * Nathan Nance Dialogue/ADR Supervisor * Cheryl Nardi Sound Effects Editors * Kimberly Patrick * Qianbaihui Yang * Jonathon Stevens Foley Supervisor * Thom Brennan Foley Editor * James Spencer Assistant Supervising Sound Editor * Jordan Myers Sound Apprentice * Nicholas Docter Foley Artists * John Roesch * Shelley Roden Foley Mixer * Scott Curtis Assistant Re-Recording Mixer * Liz Marston Post Production Sound Accountant * Cathy Shirk Client Services * Eva Porter Head of Engineering * Steve Morris Head of Production * Jon Null General Manager * Josh Lowden Additional Voices Music Executive Music Producer * Tom MacDougall Score Orchestrations by * Don Davis Music Editor * Joe E. Rand Music Recorded & Mixed by * David Boucher Vice President, Music Production * Andrew Page Music Production Affairs * Donna Cole-Brute Manager, Music Production * Ashley Chafin Music Production Assistant * Jimmy Tsai Score Programmer * Jeremy Lamb Digital Score Recordist * Kevin Harp Assistant Music Editor * Barbara McDermott Score Contracted by * Sandy De Crescent Music Preparation by * Mark Graham Score Recorded at * The Fox Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox Studio Score Mixed at * Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Bros. Studio Songs Recorded at * Henson Recording Studios * United Recording * Blackbird Studio Scoring Crew Special Thanks to the Orchestra for Bringing the Music to Life “I Can't Let You Throw Yourself Away” * Written & Performed by Randy Newman * Produced by Mitchell Froom * Recorded & Mixed by David Boucher * Group Vocals Contracted & Conducted by Jasper Randall * Horn Arrangements by Dan Higgins “The Ballad of the Lonesome Cowboy” * Written by Randy Newman * Performed by Chris Stapleton * Recorded & Mixed by Vance Powell * Chris Stapleton appears courtesy of Mercury Nashville, a division of UMG Recordings, Inc. “You've Got A Friend In Me” * Written & Performed by Randy Newman “Midnight, the Stars and You” * Written by Harry Woods, James Campbell, Reginald Connelly * Performed by Ray Noble & His Orchestra with vocal by Al Bowlly * Courtesy of RCA Records * By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment “Don't Keep Me Waitin'” * Written by Ken Morrison * Performed by The Wranglers Featuring Bonnie Guitar * Courtesy of CAPP Records Inc. O/B/O Morrison Records “Forever Tilt” * Written & Performed by Jake Monaco Music "the Lachlan horror show the timewrap " Written by Jim Steinman Performed by meatloaf Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "ALL BY MYSELF" Written and Performed by Eric Carmen Courtesy of Arista Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "MARGARITAVILLE" Written and Performed by Jimmy Buffett Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license of Universal Music Enterprises "GET READY (2013 ORCHESTRAL MIX)" Written by Jean-Paul Henriette De Coster, Raymond L. Ray Slijngaard and Filip Marnix Luc De Wilde Performed by 2 Unlimited Courtesy of Ivy Road Productions Under license from Byte Records "ANGEL" Written and Performed by Sarah McLachlan Courtesy of Arista Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "LOVIN' YOU" Written by Minnie Riperton and Richard Rudolph Performed by Minnie Riperton Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "LX TO CENTRE (from 'WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE')" Written by Keith Strachan and Matthew Strachan Performed by Rick Hall Courtesy of Bobby Morganstein Productions "let’s dance" Written and Performed by David Bowie Courtesy of RZO Music "let me Love you" Written by William Grigahcine, Steve Guess and Jonathan H. Smith Performed by DJ Snake & Lil Jon Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "i don’t like Monday " Written and Performed by the lachlan band Courtesy of 675 Records, LLC Under License from Sony/ATV Music Publishing "the Lachlan theme" Written by James Michael Peterik and Frank Sullivan Performed by Survivor Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment “lachlan theme" Written by Eric Frederic, Ilsey Juber, Armando Christian Perez, Tom Peyton, John Ryan, Andreas Schuller and Joe Spargur Performed by Pitbull featuring John Ryan Courtesy of Mr. 305/Polo Grounds Music/RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment John Ryan appears courtesy of Family Affair Productions "AXEL F" Written by Harold Faltermeyer Performed by Elytron Productions Courtesy of Paramount Pictures "dancing on the celing" Written and Performed by Lionel Richie Courtesy of Motown Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises " the annoying orange theme " Written by Lachlan Performed by the annoying orange Courtesy of Smart Study Co., Ltd. "the Lachlan theme remix " Written by Fred Fairbrass, Richard Fairbrass and Rob Manzoli Performed by Right Said Fred Courtesy of Twist And Shout Music "THE Lachlan theme remix " Written by Joey Tempest Performed by Europe Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "the Lachlan theme remix version" Written by Garry Bonner and Alan Gordon Performed by The Turtles Courtesy of Flo And Eddie, Inc. By arrangement with The Orchard Pixar Studio Team Administration Finance Inclusion Strategies Marketing Pixar University Publicity RenderMan Development Archives & Exhibitions Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Craft Services by Luxo Café Creative Content Custom Animation Production Development Facility Operations Finance Inclusion Strategies Marketing Pixar University Publicity RenderMan Development RenderMan Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership Management Assets & Infrastructure Core Engineering Presto Animation System Production Software Research Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering Story & Editorial Systems Technical Leads Management Engineering & Support Talent Strategy & Operations Theme Parks Theme Parks Production Babies Special Thanks Cultural Advisors Thank you to the families, individuals & organizations who assisted us in our research Thank you to the cultural heritage locations, towns & regions that inspired us Additional Thanks Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Production Department Heads Pixar Senior Technology Team Pixar Senior Leadership Team = B7C874C3-3AAD-4F3B-ADAD-F7300EFCAB0F.jpeg C60364BC-75D6-498F-B6DC-69B60CECEF5D.png Color By Deluxe.png Kodak motion picture film logo.png This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Rovio Entertainment Category:Movie credits Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:End Credits Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony